


A Gift from the Goddess

by nightflower_panda



Category: Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Crush, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightflower_panda/pseuds/nightflower_panda
Summary: The bond Gladio shares with Noctis transcends that of bodyguard and liege. The only problem is Noctis seems to have forgotten exactly how close they are.(Set after the Act 2 Finale and mostly canon compliant: spoilers for all the FF titles will be in line with anything covered by the DFFOO story up to this point - and beyond as more content is added.FFXV characters are their older selves in their younger bodies.)
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Purely self-indulgent trash because I'm Gladnoct trash and Dissidia verse is just begging for fanfic to be written about it. 😭 That, and I'm excited Gladio finally made an appearance! Love how OP they've made him, too. 😍🤣
> 
> This thing will have sporadic updates as the game is updated, most likely. It'll be my who-cares-about-the-content-just-write-and-enjoy-it fic! Gonna have some fun with Gladnoct slow burn and having them interact with other characters from the series. 🙈
> 
> Chapter titles will all be named after OSTs from the games. First up, [Prelude](https://youtu.be/ZqZghYkfwLM)!

It doesn't take long for Gladio to settle down in this unfamiliar World of Respite: after all, Materia had briefed him straightaway upon arrival and then he was reunited with his friends almost immediately afterwards. There wasn't really any opportunity for confusion.

Ignis is reassuringly level-headed about everything while Prompto and Noctis are just as easy to tease as ever. It doesn't feel like much time has passed at all since Gladio was ripped from Eos, but being together with the three of them now gives Gladio a sense of nostalgia. It reminds him of the carefree banter they shared when setting out on that life changing road trip ten years prior.

It's nice, he thinks, to be able to revisit those moments - even if it may only be temporary and even if it's under completely different circumstances. It also helps that the four of them have regained their youthful appearances, which only adds to the nostalgic feeling.

It's kind of painful to know Ignis has also retained his memories; meeting his gaze and having it returned is unbelievably bittersweet (Gladio tries to apologise for the events in Altissia, but Ignis stops him before he can finish his first sentence - what's done is done, it's best to focus on what can be done next instead) and Gladio isn't sure whether Noctis and Prompto remaining blissfully unaware is a blessing or a punishment - because when they eventually remember, which they surely will, the rush of emotions is not going to be pretty.

Ignis introduces him to the majority of their comrades on board the airship while Prompto chatters excitedly beside him - though he's soon hauled off by Zell and Edgar to get his opinion on some kind of machine - and Noctis quietly observes from behind.

Gladio is impressed by the sheer variety of characters and the range in ages and personalities. It's a little strange to try and wrap his head around the fact Ardyn is apparently an ally in this world, but if it's a decision Noctis made then it's not something Gladio is going to argue with. Gladio can be civil; it doesn't mean he and Ardyn need to become best friends, or even speak at all for that matter.

Gladio quickly hits it off with the more confident of their crew (he finds he has a soft spot for Selphie, who reminds him of Iris, and the kids all seem to love him for some reason - especially that mischievous brat Palom, which Gladio can't say he's displeased about) and when the topic of his fighting style comes up, Bartz drags him across to Cloud so he can gush over how large both their swords are, as if that should be a reason for the two of them to get along (Cloud's deadpan expression makes it clear that it isn't, not that Bartz seems to care).

When Prishe complains loudly of dying from hunger (despite the fact Gladio's sure he was told they had no necessity to eat in this world), Ignis takes that as a cue for the introductions to be over. Besides which, Gladio seems comfortable enough now to handle any other first meetings himself.

Ignis makes his way to the ship's kitchen and Sabin takes the chance to announce a group of them are just about to train, if Gladio wants to join them. An amused raised eyebrow from Noctis lets Gladio know it's OK to accept the invitation.

"We can catch up later," Noctis smirks. "I know you're curious what kind of training the guys here get up to."

"Well," Gladio grins back, "I wanna check what kind of training _you've_ been up to without me here keeping an eye on things."

He nudges Noctis playfully with his bicep.

"Not that it's the first time you've had to journey for a bit without me, huh?"

Noctis' smile falters a little.

"I… guess?" He rubs the back of his head in apology. "Sorry - I've got the gist of everything that happened back home, but some of the in between parts are kinda fuzzy."

Gladio knows this already, but he's surprised his time at the tempering grounds isn't one of the memories to have returned already - it's one of the more important ones, surely. At least, the events straight after are pretty important in Gladio's mind.

Instead of showing his disappointment, Gladio responds by reaching across to ruffle Noctis' hair, shoving the other man's head down in the process.

"It's OK, Iggy said it'll all come back soon enough. It takes time for the brilliance to settle, or something?" 

"Something like that," Noctis huffs, knocking Gladio's arm away.

There's a brief pause as Gladio wonders the best way to ask about what he wants to know.

"...How about the last time we were in Lestallum together? D'ya remember much about that?"

"Hmm…" Noctis frowns and hums in thought. "Did something happen in Lestallum?" 

Gladio opens his mouth to answer, but he's interrupted before he can say anything. 

"Hey! Big guy! You coming or not?!"

A tanned blonde waves across at them, his face pulled into a grin and flashing a row of perfectly white teeth. Gladio didn't catch his name, but he remembers him as one of the chattier members of their motley group.

"Better not keep Tidus waiting," Noctis rolls his eyes fondly. "He's not exactly the patient type."

"...Right," Gladio nods, deciding to forget the subject of Noctis' memories for now. He's sure there'll be time later to talk about it.

"I'm coming!" Gladio raises a fist in acknowledgement to the blonde, then turns to loop one arm over Noctis' shoulders before leaving.

Habit has Gladio tug the younger man into a hug, leaning across without thinking as if to peck a quick kiss to his face.

"Uh?" Noctis tenses just enough for Gladio to feel it - just in time for Gladio to stop himself short, lingering for a moment with his lips barely a breath's distance from the other man's cheek.

Something tells him it's better not to follow through; if Noctis really has forgotten, now isn't the time to freak him out by doing something unexpected. With a little restraint, Gladio closes his eyes and knocks his forehead against Noctis' temple with a soft sigh, hoping the action can be taken as intentional in the first place.

"We'll catch up later," Gladio's voice drops to a murmur, smoothly rumbling directly into Noctis' ear.

Then he straightens up and musses Noctis' hair again before there's any time to comment on Gladio's possibly questionable behaviour.

"Y- yeah."

There's a slight stutter in Noctis' reply, which Gladio can't help but smile at.

Maybe having Noctis forget isn't such a bad thing after all - it's not often people get to rewind their relationships and experience the fun of the chase again. Gladio thinks he should savour the feeling for as long as he's able: this is supposed to be a World of Respite, right? So why not enjoy it as much as he can.


	2. Locke's Theme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [FFVI - Locke's Theme](https://youtu.be/joNmYWYFZQg)
> 
> This guy has been one of my favourites ever since I first played FFVI (my first FF!) way back in my teens, little pixelated sprite and all… Lots of fond memories wasting away the hours on that old ZSNES emulator. 😆 So I was super happy to see they chose him to befriend Noct in Opera. 😬
> 
> Locke/Celes is also one of my first ever ships and it's still sailing strong. 💕

Noctis absentmindedly touches his fingertips to his temple as he watches Gladio leave. He can still feel the faint traces of tingling warmth from where Gladio had bumped their heads together only moments before.

He swallows, trying to ignore the confusing flutters in his gut - Noctis had almost thought Gladio was going to kiss him. He's not sure which is more crazy: the fact he could even think something like that in the first place, or the fact he quite possibly wouldn't mind if Gladio did.

"So that's your bodyguard?"

Locke's teasing hum breaks Noctis from his daze.

"Yeah," Noctis runs his hand over his scalp, a little rougher than usual. He rubs away the last of those strange thoughts with his fingertips and flicks them into the air with a shake of his head. "Something like that."

"You never struck me as the kind of royalty who needs guarding," Locke continues, perching himself up on the airship's railings just to Noctis' left. "Seem more than capable of looking after yourself."

Noctis smiles - he knows Locke well enough by now to know the other man is just stating an observation, rather than trying to be critical of Eos' customs.

"S'just a tradition we have," Noctis allows himself to relax, leaning back to rest his elbows over the airship's side. "He was born into it, just like I was born into royalty… He's the one who taught me how to fight, too. Been stuck by my side ever since."

Noctis feels Locke looking at him and turns his head to see a mischievous glint in the other's eye.

"Well, good for you, Noct."

Noctis quirks his eyebrows, in a subtle request for Locke to elaborate.

"You seem a lot happier ever since he arrived; I'm glad you've got someone back who you really care about."

This causes Noctis to scoff, as he feels a sudden flush of embarrassment wash over him at this statement. Those strange thoughts from before definitely don't help with the matter, either.

"It's no different to when Iggy and Prompto arrived, is it?" Noctis replies as airily as he can, wondering why he feels like he's lying because he doesn't actually think he is. "Always nice to see a familiar face."

"If you say so, Your Highness," Locke winks, jumping back down onto the deck. He still has a smile plastered across his face, and Noctis can't help but think its smugness is entirely unwarranted. "Anyway, I'm just saying I'm happy for you."

Noctis folds his arms, trying his best not to pout.

"Thanks then, I guess."

He's pretty sure Locke is teasing him about something, though what or why Noctis can't quite grasp.

"You're welcome," Locke grins. "Can't help but want to look out for you - like you're a younger brother, or something."

"A younger brother who's actually older than you," Noctis rolls his eyes. "I'm 30 inside now, don't forget. You can't be more than, what, 25?"

"25 exactly," Locke laughs. "And maybe I did forget - how can you blame me when you're still so babyfaced?" 

Noctis sighs theatrically, not minding the teasing enough to not go along with it. "Yeah, and even when I tell you outright it doesn't change your attitude. Older than you and a king and this is how you choose to treat me?"

"...Haven't you seen how I treat Edgar?" Locke shrugs.

There's a brief moment of silence, then the two of them burst into shared laughter.

"Can't argue with that," Noctis drops his head with a smile.

"Anyway, Celes' group should be back soon. Think I'll go down and meet them," Locke jerks his head towards the lower decks. 

"Sure thing," Noctis waves the other man off. 

He slouches a little more against the railings and decides to forget about whatever the hell Locke was trying to hint at with his teasing. Noctis seems a lot happier since Gladio arrived? Of course he is, Gladio's his Shield and his friend; Gladio's important to him.

Whether that happiness really is the same as it was when he was reunited with Prompto and Ignis, Noctis doesn't dare to think about it any further. He can ignore it, just like he can ignore the craziness of imagining Gladio might choose to casually kiss him on the cheek.

Noctis licks his lips.

Lips. 

Gladio's lips.

...

Noctis gulps and shakes his head.

Maybe he'd better get off the deck, too. Isn't Ignis in the kitchens? Good food is always a welcome distraction - thank Materia they're still able to enjoy that luxury, necessity to eat or not.


End file.
